


the dream

by Olsies



Series: all alright [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Nightmares, Outdoor Sex, Roof Sex, Sexual Teasing, hot summer afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and Stiles argue about where to have their adventurous outdoor sex, and oh look at Derek in the rosebush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dream

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, 'laundry at 3 a.m.' was going to be a one shot, but I really want to explore it more. Today I gave myself a sad when I was rewatching 3b and realized that Stiles's mom died the same year my mom died. This was me cheering myself up. Expect more, but I have no idea when.

“Tag!” The toddler yelled. “Yoh it Dewek!” She rushed off and Derek smiled as he got up to chase her.

“I’m gonna get you, Cora!” He called. He chased her around the kitchen, both of them shrieking with laughter. Peter came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

“Save me, save me, Unka Petah!” She screeched climbing on him.

“Save you, save you!” He put her on his back. “From Derek? You can’t tell me you’re afraid of Derek, are you?” Derek reached out and pretended to try and tag her. “Oh is that how this is going to go?” They chased each other around the kitchen island, laughing. Laura came in a few minutes later, carrying groceries.

“Alright, play time is over guys. Help me with the groceries,” she said putting the groceries down on the counter.

“Me! Me! I’ll help!!” Cora yelled sliding off of Peter’s back and out the front door. Derek followed her out the front door, helping grab some of the bags. When he turned, it was night when it had been day. The house… The house was nothing but ruins; burnt ruins. Derek felt his breath catch in his throat. Cora, Laura… He turned and there was no groceries, no car, and no Cora.

“Cora?” Derek whispered, knowing she wasn’t there. A twig snapped behind him and he turned again.

“Come inside,” a voice said. Derek shook his head, no. “Derek, come inside.”

“I won’t,” Derek said.

“We’re in here,” the voice said. “We’re in here, come find us…” Derek shook his head, fighting and losing the urge to turn.

“No. You’re not,” he said. He huffed as something put it’s hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Get your hands off of me!” Derek roared, turning and shifting.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!!” Stiles shrieked and flailed backwards over the coffee table.

“Stiles!” Derek said pulling himself off the couch and reaching to help his partner. “I-I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Stiles said pulling himself up. “Are you ok?” Derek shook his head.

“I-I had a nightmare.”

“The fire?” Derek nodded. Stiles scratched his head. It was midafternoon and hot. So stifling hot that the only thing to do was nap. Or maybe swim.

“Wanna go swimming?” Derek asked. “What are the others doing?”

“They went to the museum,” Stiles said. “They tried to wake you but…”

“Did they just leave?” Derek asked, glancing towards the backyard. Stiles nodded. Derek pulled off his shirt and threw it at Stiles. “Let’s go swimming.”

“We should get our trunks…” Stiles said.

Derek shook his head. “Nah.”

“If my ass burns...” Stiles said stripping. They raced to the pool and jumped in. The water felt amazing. Stiles swam over to Derek, dunking him. Derek came up laughing and they chased each other around the pool, laughing and choking on water. Derek grabbed Stiles, holding him against his chest and licking a long stripe up his neck. “Hmmf..” Stiles said. “We should go upstairs…” He dragged his body along Derek’s showing his intentions.

“Mmm…” He said, but he wasn’t ready to go in yet. “The hammock?”

“You want to have sex in the hammock? I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want a face full of dirt, thanks.”

“Lawn chair?”

“Or we could go upstairs where my fan is directed at the bed and the window is wide open so it looks like we are outside, but are inside where the lube is.” Derek bit at Stiles’s neck. “No! We promised no more pool sex!” Derek hauled Stiles out of the water and set him on the edge so his feet were dangling in the water.

“You’re not in the pool,” Derek said hoisting himself half out and kissing Stiles.

“You are not going to be able to suck me from that angle,” Stiles pointed out. Derek huffed and let himself sink back in the water.

“No one’s here, can’t we just…” Stiles shook his head.

“I’m going up stairs. Come on…” Derek sighed and pulled himself out of the pool. They dripped all through the house, but Derek didn’t care. In their room, Stiles pulled out some lube while Derek draped over him, kissing his neck, and tweaking his nipple. “You’re feeling adventurous?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, growling low in the back of his throat. “Good, grab a blanket,” Stiles said opening his window and stepping out on the tree branch. They climbed on the roof where they sometimes hid to be away from the others. Part of the roof was shaded by the tree that allowed Stiles to get to the roof easily, and was significantly cooler than the rest of the roof, but it was still _fucking hot_. Derek laid down the blanket and Stiles crawled on top of it.

“You know, if you fall off the roof, chances of you getting more than a face full of-” Derek started as he laid down next to Stiles who cut him off with a kiss.

“Do you want me to make you beg for it, big guy?” Stiles asked. Derek choked on his spit a little. Stiles always made Derek beg, one way or another. He didn’t know if he could last that long this afternoon.

“I’ll be good,” Derek promised. “I’ll be real good.”

“I know you will,” Stiles said kissing him again, fingering the tip of his penis. Derek sucked on Stiles’s neck for a minute before sliding down his body, peppering it with kisses until he reached Stiles’s hard cock. Derek stroked it as he licked and sucked the skin around it. He sucked on Stiles’s balls, and left hickeys on his inner thighs. Stiles gasped above him, stroking his hair, clutching the blanket.

“Oh fuck, Derek,” Stiles grunted as Derek finally slid his mouth over the tip of Stiles’s cock and just sucked. “You’re so fucking good to me, big guy.” Derek licked and sucked his way down Stiles’s penis until his nose was brushing against Stiles’s pubes. The only time Stiles tasted or smelled better was when Derek ate out his asshole, which honestly didn’t sound like too bad an idea, but maybe next time. Stiles had zero volume control when Derek tongue fucked him. Derek swallowed once, trying to not gag too hard as Stiles’s whole body shuddered. “Yes,” Stiles said. “Fuck, yes!” Derek bobbed his head, sucking, licking, and swallowing Stiles until he thought he was going to die but came his brains out instead with loud gasping inhales of breath, doing his best to not scream. Derek was glad because he was not up to another awkward noise complaint from the Sheriff. Cum dripped down Derek’s chin, but he let it, swallowing what he could as Stiles jerked around him.

It took Stiles a few minutes to regain his thoughts, but when he did he pounced on Derek, licking his way into Derek’s mouth, pulling him close.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked. “Ask and it’s yours…” Derek hmmed a little. It wasn’t often that he got such an offer.

“Get on your stomach,” Derek said. Stiles obliged. Derek plucked up the lube that Stiles had gotten and was pleased to see it was a mixed fruit one that tasted good. Derek squirted a little directly onto Stiles’s hole, smirking when Stiles jerked at the cool liquid. Derek spread it around with his fingers, but never penetrated him as he kissed and licked Stiles’s cheeks and thighs until finally he couldn’t take it any more. He spread Stiles apart and slid his tongue in that tight pink hole as Stiles choked on air. Eventually Derek slid a finger in, then a second all while still tonguing Stiles who was being anything but quiet. When Derek was up to three fingers, he pulled out and stretched along Stiles’s back. “You have to be quiet, boo.” Stiles whined a little as Derek lined up his cock with Stiles’s hole.

“It’s your fucking tongue,” he said gasping at the end as Derek slipped right in. “And now your fucking cock. Fuck yeah!” Stiles yelled. Derek chuckled as he slid his hand over Stiles’s mouth.

“Be quiet or your dad will come,” Derek said. Stiles nodded, but Derek left his hand where it was as he started to thrust shallowly at first, but then quickly. Stiles grunted against Derek’s hand, licking and running his tongue along Derek’s callouses. Derek wasn’t sure how that just made him so much fucking harder, but it did. “Fuck,” Derek whispered in Stiles’s ear as he rocked his hips, fucking so hard into Stiles he knew there would be bruises. “Fucking-” He gasped cumming, as tears suddenly sprang to his eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was, if it was the heat, or the fact that they were fucking on _his_ house or the dream or what, but he was suddenly and entirely overcome with the fact that the man under him trusted him enough to let Derek fuck him on the roof was amazing. Derek let out a sob, his tears spilling onto Stiles’s shoulder.

“Derek?” Stiles panted, turning his head, but Derek just shoved his face along Stiles’s spine. Eventually, Derek pulled out and laid on his side looking at Stiles.

“I just-sometimes I’m just overcome with how much I fucking-how much-” He was crying again. It had to have been the dream. It had to.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked.

“I dreamt about my family. We-we were happy. I miss them. I miss them so fucking much,” he said and then started sobbing again. Stiles pulled his face close to his chest, letting him cry until he fell asleep. When they came to, it was nearing dusk and the pack was home, being loud and laughing. Derek jolted up very confused about his location. His mouth was dry and tasted like something had died in it.

“Their clothes are here,” Derek heard Isaac say.

“They better not have had pool sex!” Lydia called out to whoever was checking out the pool.

“Empty,” Scott said as Danny started up the stairs.

“Fuck, Stiles get up!” Derek said rolling to get up but miscalculating where his foot landed. The sunny part of the roof must have been a million degrees, which caused Derek to jerk and roll off the roof and into a rose bush.

“Roof sex? Really?!” Lydia said looking down at the very naked Derek.

“It was Stiles’s idea,” he said.

“Only because you wanted to have hammock sex!” Stiles called down as he tried to maneuver his way to the tree without showing off his junk.

“You guys…” Scott said shaking his head as he helped Derek out of the rose bush. None of them were worried because he was already healing.


End file.
